


Almost

by RaisedByMusicc



Category: All Time Low, jack barakat - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisedByMusicc/pseuds/RaisedByMusicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack meets a young girl named Hensley at a bar in downtown Baltimore. After a few cheesy pickup lines and some drinks, they make their way back to Hensley’s hotel for a one night stand, but that one night stand turned into something  a lot more passionate. A year later, the pair makes a deal; just sex, no feelings, and a whole lot of fun.</p><p>Warnings: smut, drinking, language</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Yay, new story! This is my first full boyxgirl story I’ve written. I write mostly Jalex, but I really wanted to try something new and I had an idea for a friends with benefits story. Unlike most fwb stories, this actually will have smut in it and it will be in almost every chapter. Hopefully it’ll be a good story with good smut, I know the feeling of being disappointed about smut, haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**< >**

It was an average Saturday night for Jack. He got off work and went to the Rockwell bar that was a couple street down from where he lived. Normally he would show up just long enough to get a girl or two go back with him. What did anyone really expect? He was a young, very attractive male that made a decent living. He wasn't going to waste on on trying to settle down right now, he was gonna use his time. Make the most of it and do what he wanted.

He walked in the bar around ten pm that night, heading over to his usual spot. “Welcome back, Jack. What can I get for you?” the bartender asked as he walked over the man.

“Surprise me.” Jack said. The bartender nodded and walked away. Jack turned in his stool, looking at all the people that came tonight. Some he recognized as regulars or people from around town. Some he knew were tourist and were just looking for a fun night. He heard a tap on the bar and he turned, the man sat Jack’s drink down and went to go tend to another person walking up to the bar. He took a drink of glass, the fairly decent burn ran down his throat.

Jack looked over to the bartender where he was waiting on a younger woman, maybe 24. She had long dark brown hair that fell to back. She was wearing black skinny jeans and tight shirt with string straps. The front was just low enough to let Jack see her cleave that poked out. _Jackpot_. Jack thought. The bartender noticed him staring and walked over.

“Did you need something?” he asked and leant forward on the counter top.

“Yeah, who is she?” Jack asked, nodding his head in the direction of the girl.

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen her. My guess is that she’s tourist or something.” the tender said and stood up straight.

“By herself?” Jack noticed.

“Maybe she’s meeting someone,” Jack took another drink from his glass and sat it down as he stood up. “Good luck man,” the bartender said as Jack walked over to the girl. He sat down next to her smiled.

“I couldn't help but notice that you were sitting alone,” he started the conversation. The brunette looked up at Jack, he eyes scanning over his body before she smiled.

“Yeah,” she started. “It’s seems that way.”

“What’s your name?” the older male asked. The girl just looked at him and took a drink of her colorful glass. “I see, afraid I'm some creep?”

“Maybe,” she answered. Jack laughed. “It’s Hensley.” she finally said.

“Jack,” he replied and held out his hand. The girl took it and shook his hand. “So what brings you here all by yourself, are you waiting for someone?”

“I just wanted a night out. I was here visiting a friend and I thought I’d hit the bar since I still have one more night here.” Hensley replied. “What about you, do you live around here?”

“Yeah,” Jack nodded. “I live a couple streets over going to the outside of the city.” Jack and Hensley spent a little while talking and joking. It was almost eleven when Hensley leaned over and whispered something in Jack's ear.

“I think,” she started, her hand rubbing Jack's thigh. “we should get out of here.” he said, her teeth grazing his earlobe, toxic lust dripping from her voice.

“Your place or mine?” Jack asked.

 -

Jack had Hensley pressed up against her hotel room door, his lips hungerly kissing her. The brunette's arm dangled lightly around Jack’s shoulders. She turned to unlock her door as Jack continued to her neck and shoulders. “Shh, I don’t wanna get kicked out.” she said and opened the door, pulling Jack in. He kicked the door shut and started kissing Hensley again. This time Jack was against the wall, the female had her hands on the front on his jeans, undoing the belt. She slipped her hand inside, grabbing Jack from the outside of his boxers. The small whimper left his lips.

“You have stuff right?” she asked and Jack nodded. “Then hurry up,” she said letting go off him and walking to the bed. Jack took a condom out of his wallet and quickly lost his shirt and pants as Hensley did. He walked up to her, resting his hands on her hips just above her underwear. He started kissing her neck and pushed her small frame on the bed. They backed up, closer to the pillows. He legs wrapped tightly around Jack's hips and he push his lower half into her.

Jack kissed down her smooth body, he skin going hot underneath him. His finger looped under the elastic and slowly pulled the black laced panties off. He dropped them on the floor and kissed between her thighs, his hands hold her legs apart as he got closer to her sex. He stuck his tongue out, drawing small circles on her clit. Hensley hips bucked up and shook. “Shit,” she sighed. “Please fuck me,” she whined.

Jack smiled and pulled back from her heat. He stripped his boxers off and tore open the condom. He rolled on the rubber and positioned himself between her legs. He bent down, kissing her, before slowly entering her. “Oh, my God.” she moaned as he went farther in. Their mid sections met. The brunette's arms held Jack around his torso as he pulled back and thrusted back in. His hips worked faster as pleasure built up. The males hands made their way to her breast, pulling the strapless bra down enough to let them free. Jack took one in his mouth, sucking on it.

Hensley was moaning under him. Her hips shaking and bucking to get more. One of her hands gripped Jack's hair, the other going between their sweaty bodies to rub herself. The pleasure was becoming intense. He fingers rubbed circles on her beating clit, her moans got louder. Jack lifted his head and looked between them. He swatted Hensley’s hand away from her, moving it to his back, leaving long pink scratched on the tender skin. Jack started grinding his hips into her, allowing the squish of his abdomen to rub her clit as he thrusted.

“Fuck, I'm gonna come,” Jack moaned and went faster, kissing up and down Hensley’s jaw, his finger pulling roughly at her hair. The girls hands made their way to the older males ass, forcing his to thrust deeper into her.

“Oh my God,” she moaned. “Shit, I'm coming,” he high pitched whine rang through the room as ecstasy washed over her body. He body shook and he chest and cheeks turned bright red. A few more thrust and Jack’s hips were stuttering, letting himself spill into the condom. He rocked their bodies through their orgasms, sloppily kissing each other. Jack rested his forehead on Hensley’s shoulder and slowly pulled out of her. He rolled onto his back next to her, breathing heavily.

“Fuck,” Jack groaned and sat up.

“Yeah,” Hensley chuckled. The male got off the bed and took the condom off, throwing it in the trash. “Maybe I should come to Baltimore more often,” the girl smiled. “We didn’t even get my bra off all the way.” she continued laughing. Jack slipped his boxers on and sat at the end of the bed.

“Maybe you should come more often,” he smiled and kissed her lips. His hands rubbing her waist. Both of their body were so hot from before.

“You don’t have to stay you know,” Hensley said. “I'm a big girl. I went for a one night stand, a good fuck before I left. So, I don’t know about you, but I got what I wanted.” she said confidently.

“I did too,” he replied and got up. He put on his pants and shirt, looking for his shoes and finally putting those on too. “I’ll see you around,” Jack said before he left the room.

**< >**

**Vote and comment! Let me know what you think, if I should continue or not. Thank you for reading!**

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

It had been a year since the last time Jack met Hensley at the bar. She left the hotel next morning going back to her house a few hours away. Jack didn’t dwell too much though. This was his thing. He met a sexy girl at the bar, took her home and had some fun, then one of them left, usually they never spoke again. Jack liked it that way. He didn't like the commitment. He had no clue how Alex was able to keep the same relationship for five years and not want to tear his hair out.   
  
“Do you really need new sheets?” Alex, his best friend, asked him and nudging him on the shoulder. Jack turned to him with a disbelieving look. Alex was a little shorter than Jack was, but a lot more mature than Jack, too. Maybe it was the 6th month age difference that got Alex to grow up a little quicker.  
  
“Duh, Alex, that’s why we're here.” He said and turned down the bedding aisle. “I’ve rotated the same three sets for the past… I don’t know how many years. I think I should get some new ones.” Jack picked up a package that had red silk sheets in it.  
  
“Red silk? Are you serious?” His friends asked in a sarcastic tone.   
  
“What? It’s a turn on to the ladies,” he replied wiggling his eyebrows. “It’s part of building my bachelor pad.” Alex rolled his eyes.  
  
“Dude, you live in a one bedroom apartment near the outside of the city. That’s not exactly ‘bachelor pad’ material.” Alex replied. Jack just roll his eyes back and put the sheets and a set of black ones in the small basket he held in his hand.   
  
“Believe what you want, but you'll be surprised at the compliments I get on my sexy room,” Jack laughed.   
  
“Yeah, I'm sure the hundreds of bar sluts that are there for five minutes love to talk about your sheets the next day where they are home,” Alex chuckled as they turned around, going back down the aisle to get some extra pillow cases.   
  
“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with being a slut, sex is great. Two, it’s more than five minutes.” Jack corrected his friend with a smirk on his face and picked up a couple packages for pillow cases. “Besides, you used to pick up those  _bar sluts_  every weekend just like me. We were each other's wingmen.” Jack continued.   
  
“Fine, that is true, but I don’t do that anymore and I still make a great wingman.” Jack laughed in the back of his throat. Alex probably forgot everything about picking up girls by now.   
  
“Yeah, right. The only girl you could pick up anymore is Lisa, and that’s because you’re already together.” The shorter one just chuckled and rolled his eyes at his friend again. They got what they went in the store and made their way to the check out counter. They were scanning through the lines, looking for the shortest one, when Jack’s eyes fell on a familiar mess of wavy brown hair and small frame. Normally he would forget the girls ever existed, but when it was one of the best night of sex he ever had, he couldn’t forget.   
  
“Dude,” Alex nudged his shoulder. The taller gave him a slightly offended look before Alex continued talking. “There’s a free line right there.” he said pointing to an empty line in the middle of the crazy mess. One of the cashiers were waving a little so they could see her. They walked up and sat their things on the conveyor belt.   
  
“Is that all for you guys today?” the young girl asked, moving some of her bang from her face. Jack nodded and the cashier rang them up. “That’ll be $27.79,” she said. Jack got out his wallet and paid for the items. He turned back to see if the girl was still there, but she was gone.  
  
“What are you looking at?” Alex asked.  
  
“Nothing,” he replied and they let and got in the car.   
  
“So I was thinking maybe a movie night with the guys? It’s been awhile since we all really hung out.” His friend suggested as he started up the car.   
  
“Uh, no thanks. I think I’ve gonna try and meet someone tonight, maybe test out the new sheets.” Jack laughed and looked out the window, still trying to look for the familiar girl. Maybe he was just crazy. He knew it was coming back up on a year since it happened, he probably just wanted to get laid.   
  
\--  
  
“Dude, are you sure you don’t wanna hang with us tonight?” Rian asked him on the phone.   
  
“I'm sure. I'm going out tonight,” Jack replied as his cellphone was smushed between his cheek and his shoulder while he was buttoning up his shirt. “Maybe some other night okay? Wednesday maybe?” He suggested.   
  
“Yeah, that might work. Well, we should probably let you go, test out your new sheets.” Rian joked.   
  
“Bye,” Jack said and hung up, sliding his phone into his pocket. He was going to kill Alex the next time he saw him. Jack grabbed his shoes and put them on, leaving the house and locking the door. He didn’t need his car keys since the bar he was usually at was within walking distance.   
  
\--  
  
Jack finally made his way into the bar, looking around briefly to see if Hensley was in here. When he didn't see anything he walked over to the bar and sat down. “What can I get for you Jack?” the bartender asked.   
  
“My usual,” he replied. The tender nodded and before he could thank him, there was a voice behind him.   
  
“Make that two,” a sweet voice made it way through Jack's ears. He turned to the side to see the amazing girl from a year ago was sitting down. “Good to see you again, Jack.” she said and sat her purse on the counter top. The brunette looked just as good, or better than she did a year before. She was wearing a tight black dress with large slits down the sides, exposing her soft, pale skin. Her hair was still quite long and wavy. It took a minute for Jack to realize he was staring.  
  
“Here you guys go,” the bartender said, setting down the drink in front of them.  
  
“Don’t tell me you forgot who I am?” she said to Jack, taking a sip of his drink.   
  
“No, no of course not. It’s Jane right?” Jack asked. Hensley got a disappointed look on her face until she spotted the man's growing smirk. He chuckled and slapped his arm lightly. “I'm kidding. You’re Hensley, a sassy, one-night stand I had a year ago.”  
  
“I'm glad you remember,” she smiled.   
  
“How could I forget?” he replied back. The talked for a brief time before the first move of the night was made.   
  
“So, I knew you would be here tonight,” her sly voice whispered in his ear. “I wasn't gonna just stick with a random hook up, but I thought, why not go back and have great sex. What’s sex if it isn’t fun?” the brunette chuckled. Jack nodded.   
  
“You place again, or mine?” Jack asked. Hensley kissed his neck and got up, pulling him away from the bar. He quickly threw some money on the counter top paying for their drinks.   
  
\--  
  
Jack pushed Hensley up against the wall of her hotel room. Since the hotel hasn't move in the last year, it was still the closest to the bar. The male picked her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist. He kissed up and down her jaw and she fingers tangled in his hair, lightly tugging at the strands. Jack pushed his lower half into her, letting her feel how hard he got in the past few minutes.   
  
“Bed,” Hensley groaned. Jack nodded and walked them over to the bed. Jack dropped the girl on her back and was quick to get on top of her. He held her hips and pressed his rough lips to her soft ones. She started to unbutton Jack shirt, sliding her hands around his torso. He backed up off her and stood up. She followed his lead, sitting up and scooting to the end of the bed. Hensley unbuckled Jack's belt and pulled his pants down, leaving him in his boxers; large bulge behind the thin cloth.  
  
Jack brushed her hair from her face and she pulled down his boxers, his dick springing free of the cloth prison. He hand held him at the base and slowly stroked him. Jack groaned in the back of his throat and held the back of Hensley’s head. She took his length in her mouth and sucked, pulling back and pushing forward. He hand rubbed his balls, Jack hips thrusting with her movements, her hand and mouth pumping him with an fast rhythm. “Fuck,” the male sighed and pulled her head back. “Something tells me you do this often,” Jack said.   
  
“Not as often as you would think,” the brunette retorted. Hensley got off the bed and walked around Jack, pushing him on the bed so his back hit the mattress. She swung her legs over his and straddled him. “but I get my practice in,” her voice dripped with seduction. She bent down, kiss Jack, he held her hips in place, his fingers tracing along her open thighs.   
  
Hensley sat back up and pulled the straps of her dress down, letting her breast fall from the top of fabric. She pushed it down to her waist, her dress now scrunched up around her midsection. Jack sat up, holding her back to keep her from falling. He nibbled on her breast and sucked a dark mark into each of them. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as Jack played with her breast.   
  
The older's hand ran down the front of her and went underneath her dress, rubbing her inner thighs and getting closer to her sex. His finger found there way to her heat and rubbed against her clit. “No underwear?” he asked and slipped two fingers into her, his thumb still rubbing circles on the swollen bud. She moaned and shook her head. “You’re bad,” he said and kissed her. After working the girl up longer, getting her to a hot mess on his lap, he took his fingers away and took hold of his length. She lifted herself up and sank down on him, moans falling from both of their mouths.   
  
Hensley bounced on Jack’s lap, her hips working in rough circles. She kissed Jack's lips again, letting their tongues explore each others mouths. When the brunette pulled back, she pushed Jack back. Her hands rested on his chest and she bounced herself faster. Jack’s hands held her hips, making her rock. “Uh, fuck,” she moaned and sat up, squeezing Jack's hands on her hips. Jack mouth was dropped open, deep husky moan fell from his lips.   
  
“Shit,” he moaned and thrust his hips up. The pleasure was becoming too intense. He pulled her back down, his hand around her neck. He kissed her roughly and started thrusting up into her. The girls moans got louder and more intense as she gripped the sheets by Jack's head. Jack’s hand went to her front again, basically vibrating on her clit.  
  
“Oh my God,” he groaned and thrust her hips again. “Jack,” she sighed and he worked faster. She moaned a last time in his ear until her hip stuttered and groaned down roughly onto him. Her orgasm ripping through her body. She stopped moving for a minute, Jack taking his hand away. He face was red and her body was hot. Hensley sat up again, feeling the hot beads of sweat on Jack’s chest. His expression held desperation, wanting to get to the same endorphic state as her. She rotated her hips again and worked faster at getting Jack to his release.   
  
“Come on, Jack,” the girl said and bounced on him. He moaned loudly and flipped them over, thrusting himself in her. He hands were under his unbuttoned shirt, clawing at his back. Her body still in pleasure. In a minute Jack pulled out and jerked himself off over her. He came, head rolling back and a deep sigh leaving his chest. When he was done, he dropped back down beside her, completely out of breath and tired.   
  
“You’re paying for the dry cleaning on my dress,” she laughed and pointed at the fabric still scrunched around her waist. Jack just nodded and closed his eyes for only a second.   
  
 **< >  
I don’t know about you, but I would have sex with Jack… and Hensley to be honest, haha. Also, since this is not my main story, updates might be kind of slow. It’s similar to “bored writing” but calling it that doesn't fit to what I want to say. This is the kind of story that I need to put myself in the mood for, and by that I mean horny, so it comes across as semi-sexy, haha. Don’t forget to vote and comment, please let me know what you think! **


End file.
